New Sunrise
by Akari-Saxy
Summary: Post-Seisouhen Fic - Sanosuke has just arrived in Tokyo. He meets up an old friend to hear some startling news. How much can ten years really change things?


Chapter I  
  
"I guess that saying's true," a ragged-looking man said as he made his way through a sea of trees, "When you no longer know where you are going, look where you have come from." He had been in Japan for a few days and had already gotten lost. He had never master navigation before he left; and now after fifteen years of traveling, he hadn't improved. The scenery had just changed so much to his eyes; he knew his journey would take forever at this pace. "I wonder how everyone's doing?" the man wondered, "Kenshin should have arrived a couple of weeks ago. I just wonder what I'm doing here." After another hour of traveling in this wooded labyrinth, this traveler was on his last nerve. "I guess I'll just have to clear a path the old-fashioned way. I'm getting tired of looking at all these f**king trees!" he yelled to no one as he prepared his assault on nature. Just as he was about to take his first victim, he instinctively froze. He could hear someone approaching him. Before he could fully comprehend the sound, a man appeared and stood before him. This man had a stout stature and short black hair that gave off a certain familiarity. As the two stood facing each other, silence filled the area. "Sano?" the man whispered to the traveler. Sano was, for once, at a loss of words. "Oh God! It is you! I recognize that dumb look anywhere." "Hey! Yahiko-CHAN! It's been awhile!" Sano said giving Yahiko the biggest bear hug that he has given anyone in a long time. "I'll let you get away with that this time," Yahiko steamed stepping back, "but call me -chan again and you've dead." "Sure, whatever, so what's up?" Sano said as they walked toward Tokyo, "Still hanging 'round the dojo?" As the word "dojo" came out of Sano's mouth, Yahiko's expression went through a change. It wasn't the happy expression of someone who had finally been reunited with a friend, but an expression of sadness. While the smile remained, his eyes gave off something off. "No, I haven't been around here much until recently," He spoke staring off, "but I do stay in a room at the Akabeko when I am in town." "Oh, I see," Sano replied staring at the ground. He knew something must have happened. But what could make Yahiko's eyes do that? Did Kenshin not return yet? 'That's impossible,' Sano thought, 'Kenshin's too d**n stubborn not to come back.' "Yahiko, has something happened?" Sano finally asked as he heard the symphony of the city of Tokyo. "Let's go to the Akabeko. I'll tell you about it there." Yahiko said with a half smile, "You'd still never pass up a free meal, right?"  
  
As they continued to walk through the trees, Sano couldn't help but notice how much his friend had changed. 'I know it makes sense, but I still can't believe Yahiko is so grown up. He's as tall as me and looks to be quite skilled in martial arts.' Sano thought as he examined Yahiko, 'He should be about 27 now. Wow. He's almost as old as Kenshin when I was last in Tokyo. He's not the little brat anymore. I've been gone a long time.' Yahiko pulled slightly ahead of Sanosuke as he lead the way. A small kanji could be seen on the back of Yahiko's clothing, "Aku." Sano couldn't suppressed a grin. Someone finally understood Sanosuke's reasoning behind wearing the character for so many years. The two continued their journey in silence with the occasional small talk.  
  
They finally reached the Akabeko. The restaurant looked completely different to Sanosuke. The building was adorned with many Japanese flags and lantern. All the signs were new and the building had been extended. All the employees wore western attire, instead of the traditional kimono Sano was used to. To Sanosuke, it was a completely different Akabeko. The two were greeted by the kindest woman Sano had ever met. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and the sweetest smile. At the sight of Yahiko her eyes seemed to brighten and a slight blush crept up on her cheeks. "Hey, Tsubame." Yahiko said with a smile which only made Tsubame's smile become brighter. "Hey, Yahiko-kun and..." She paused and stared at Sano, "Sagara-san?" "Sagara-san?! For God's sake, how old do I look?" Sano said jokingly. He couldn't believe this was Tsubame. She looked so much older. "S-Sorry Sanosuke-san." Tsubame said while holding up her tray as always. Sano only chuckled. She may be older, but not different. "Tsubame could you send something upstairs?" Yahiko said, "Sano and I need to catch up on everything." "Sure." she said with a hint of sadness, "I'll bring it up as soon as I can." As Tsubame finished saying those words, she was called to come inside and wait a table. As Yahiko and Sanosuke entered the Akabeko, Sanosuke noticed that the interior had also changed. The lights were brighter, the number of tables had increased greatly, and the number of employees was tremendous. Sano followed Yahiko down a long hall of rooms that the served as the Hotel part of the new Akabeko. Yahiko finally walked into the last door on the right. As Yahiko entered the room and sat down Sano couldn't help but notice how swift and precise his movements were and how close he kept the sword at his side. 'He must be a great swordsman by now,' Sano thought while examining his surroundings, 'his movements show that he's very experienced.' Yahiko stared out the window blankly with silence enveloping him. Sano became concerned for his friend. Yahiko seem so different, so sad. Why? Just as Sano was about to slice through the silence, the door opens with Tsubame carrying their food. She sets the food down carefully, her eyes never leaving Yahiko. Her eyes were filled with sympathy. "Enjoy. I had the master chef cook it in honor of Sanosuke's safe return." Tsubame said as she bows and leaves to go wait more tables. "Yahiko?" Sano inquires with a soft voice. Yahiko continues to stare blankly out the window unaware of his friend's voice. "Yahiko! Snap out of it! You're p**sing me off!" Sano yells as he slams his fist on the floor, "What is going on? Why do you look so f**king depressed? Quit staring out that d**n window and tell me what happened!" "Fine." Yahiko almost yells as he turns to face Sano. There is a hint of tears in his eyes and voice. "Kenshin came back from the war about a week and a half ago when the Sakuras began to bloom. That disease had just. Sano, Kenshin's." He stops there for fear of him losing it. Yahiko thought he was finally over the issue, but with Kaoru's condition and Sano's sudden arrival, he wasn't so sure. Having heard those words Sano froze. He didn't know what to think or what to say. It seemed like time had stopped. It couldn't be true, could it? Despite all, Sano knew that in his heart that it had to be true. He remembered how poor Kenshin's health was when they met in Mongolia about three weeks before. "How's Jo-chan?" Sano asked. At those words, Yahiko almost lost control. A couple of tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks. "Kaoru has the same disease as Kenshin did. Megumi says she doesn't have much time left." Yahiko said as he wiped away the escaped tears and regain his full composure. The tears now welled up in Sano's eyes but he held them back. He had never expected this news when he arrived. Was Kenshin really...? "Is she still at the dojo?" Sano asked in a quiet voice while staring at his half eaten food. "Yeah, Megumi, Kenji, and Yoko have been staying there taking care of her and the dojo." Yahiko said staring at his untouched plate of food. "Will the fox kill me if I visit her now?" Sano said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, Kaoru's resting now. I was there earlier today, right before I ran into you. I plan to go back at dark. I'm afraid if I don't go every chance I get she might not be there again. You know?" "I'll see you there then." Sano says and he grabs his plate in one hand and walks out the door. His head flooded with so many thoughts. He was almost regretting his return.  
  
Yahiko was left in the room. So much had happened to the young man recently. He was having trouble keeping up. He sat there deep in thought, trying to decipher all the thoughts flooding through his mind. His thinking was interrupted by the opening of the door. Tsubame now stood at the doorway carrying a tray with tea on it. "You shouldn't worry, Yahiko-kun, it only makes you more depressed." Tsubame with a smile trying to cheer Yahiko up as she done many time before, "I'm on break and you look like you could use a nice hot cup of tea." "Thanks." Yahiko replied as he watched Tsubame pick up his uneaten food and set it outside. "Here." Tsubame said as she hands him a cup of tea. "I think I'll be moving back into the dojo soon." Yahiko said out of nowhere and took a sip. "Don't talk like that. You won't have to move in for awhile. Megumi said that Kaoru was doing better this morning." Tsubame said as she pour her a cup. "Doctors say things like that in front of patients to make them feel better. Be realistic Tsubame, as much as I hate to say it, Kaoru's not getting better." Yahiko said as he slammed his empty cup down, "Just face it!" Tears appeared in Tsubame eyes as she stared sadly at her tea. "It's just everything is happening all at once, and I'm worried about Kenji's leaving. I'm sorry; please don't cry" Yahiko said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is Kenji really leaving?" Tsubame said blushing. "Yeah, He and Yoko are going to travel until they decide to settle." Yahiko said as he poured himself and Tsubame some more tea. "And I'd really like to keep the Kamiya Dojo standing as a monument to Kaoru and Kenshin, ya know?" "You're really settling down?" asked Tsubame with a sly smile. "What's the big deal? I am 27 and I've been traveling heavily for twelve years. Don't sound so surprised. Kenji has the Sakabatou now and it's time I let him take up the wandering." Yahiko said blushing, he couldn't help but notice the sly look on Tsubame's face. "Sorry. It's just hard to imagine." Tsubame said with a giggle. "Hey, what's so funny about it?" Yahiko said turning a brighter shade of red. "Nothing. I'm just happy you'll be around more often. Maybe you can even start helping at the Akabeko again like you used to." Tsubame said in a joking voice that she only used with Yahiko. It was her last attempt to cheer him up. Yahiko had always wondered how she could make him change moods so quickly. She had always been there for him since he met her. She had always helped him out with everything. Over these past years he wandered, trying to find himself. He would stop back "home" devastated from trials he'd been through and she would comfort him and give him motivation to keep going. She was always there when he came back, waiting for his next visit. He knew he loved her, but thought she deserved someone other than a swordsman with close to no money. Because of this, he hasn't made a move to further their relationship. So they remain close friends. (Déjà vu: K&K) "Yahiko-kun? What are you thinking about?" Tsubame asked trying to get his attention. He had been staring out the window and seemed to be in another world. This was becoming a common action with him lately. He didn't answer when she called again, so she leaned over the table to tap his shoulder. But before she could do just that, Yahiko turned to face her. Their faces were dangerously close. Their eyes locked and a tint of light red covered their faces. The room was silent save the murmurs of people downstairs and on the street. The two just stared afraid to move, because it could spoil the moment. "TSUBAME!" The door flew open with angry waitress standing there. Tsubame and Yahiko immediately jumped back. 'Oh no! I ruined an important moment. Tae will kill me!' the waitress thought as she stared at the two. "I've been yelling for you for five minutes," she said shaking her head, "A large group of people just came in and Tae needs everybody out there. C'mon!" "Okay, be right there!" Tsubame yelled as the girl ran back down the hallway. "Yahiko, uh, I." Tsubame stuttered. "Looks like you've been cheated out of another break." Yahiko laughed, "I'll meet you here in a couple of hours and we'll head to the dojo." "Okay, see you then, Bye!" Tsubame chimed and then ran downstairs.  
  
A knock could be heard at the door. Megumi wasn't in the mood for visitors. She would just have to tell them to leave. When she opened the door, she saw a ragged looking man sitting on the steps. Her first thought was that he was some beggar. "Excuse me, but unless you have some urgent business here, leave!" Megumi said agitated. Just the presence of this man angered her. "Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am, Fox." Sano said turning around with a grin. "Oh, God." She was almost speechless. "Once you pick that cute jaw of yours off the floor I'll ask you if you need some help." He said as he give the classic smirk. "Very funny, roosterhead, but I could actually use your help. Could you watch after Kaoru while I help Yoko cook some dinner." She asked with a doctor's composure. "Sure, no prob, fox." He said as he walked into the dojo shoes and all. "Thank you." Megumi said as she smiled. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to him. She could see that deep hurt in his eyes that showed that he knew what was going on. But, why was he back after all this time?  
  
As Sano walked toward Kaoru's room, he was hit with the heavy smell of medicine. He saw Kaoru sleeping on a futon with a red-headed young man sitting by her bedside. "Kenshin?" Sano faintly murmured thinking he was hallucinating. The young man eyes looked over Sano trying to recognize him. "No, that was my father's name." the young man asked. "Sanosuke?" a faint voice called from the bed, "Are you bumming off me again?" Sano almost fell on his face at the first thing she remembered about him. "Afraid so, Jo-chan. Thought you'd finally got rid of me, huh?" Sano said trying his best to keep a smile. 'Oh God! She's worse than Kenshin was. Why these two people? Why not me?' he thought as he mouthed the words. "Kenji, have you met Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked in a whisper, "He was one of your father's best friends. The one in the stories I have told you. Oh, Sano this is my son Kenji. He looks just like Kenshin, doesn't he?" "Mother, it's not good to talk. Just rest now." Kenji said holding his mother's hand. 'I haven't seen this free-loader for a long time." Kaoru said trying to Kenji's hand and choke out a laugh. Sano couldn't help but smile this time, despite the situation. Kaoru had the same light and personality as before. "How were your travels?" Kaoru asked with a huge smile, "I want to know all about them? Meet any girls along the way? Huh?" So Sano began telling her of the beautiful sights and women he had seen over the years. After an hour or so of Sano's journey, Kaoru fell back into her slumber with a bright smile on her face. "Let's leave her to rest." whispered Kenji as he pointed to the outside. The two went outside and sat on the steps in silence. For once, Sano couldn't think of anything to say, and took comfort in Kenji's presence. It was just like if Kenshin was actually there.  
  
'That roosterhead came back just in time. Kaoru really doesn't have long left. If she has another coughing fit, she won't make it another night.' Megumi thought closing her eyes while she boiled some rice, 'You silly girl.' Fortunately she was broken from her thought process by someone loudly entering the room. "Hello, Megumi-san!" a bright, raven-haired girl called as she walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of the ingredients for supper. "You can sit those right over there, Yoko," Megumi replied with a smile. This girl could make anyone smile. "You're quite cheerful today." Yoko was the sweetest girl Megumi had met since Tsubame. She was always smiling and optimistic about everything. With their appearances, She and Kenji reminded Megumi of Kenshin and Kaoru, but their personalities told a different story. Kenji is more reserved and aggressive than his father, and Yoko could cook well and would never even think about hitting anybody or anything. The two just fit together perfectly somehow. Himuras are a lucky bunch.. "I'm cheerful because it's a beautiful day, Megumi-san. I went to the temple and prayed on the way home too, so Kaoru's going to get a lot better today. I'm sure of it." Yoko said smiling and then began humming and cooking.  
  
'I hope Yahiko gets here soon. He was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago.' Tsubame thought as she stood outside the Akabeko waiting for him. "Hey honey, has Yahiko shown up yet?" Tae said walking out of the restaurant. "No, not yet. I hope nothing's happened. You don't think he's hurt, do you Tae?" said Tsubame becoming suddenly worried. "Oh, you worry too much. Sano's back in town and I'm sure those two will be doing some catching up. Besides, Yahiko is always busy with something. That's the way he is." Tae reassured her smiling, "He'll be here in a few minutes." "I know. Yahiko seems to always finds a way to come back for me." Tsubame said blushing and trying to hide her face without her tray. "Oi! Tsubame!" Yahiko said as he came running up, "Sorry, I'm late. I've just had a real uneasy feeling and I've been trying to figure it out." "It's not Kaoru is it?" Tsubame said half-startled. "Suddenly the sky seemed to darken for a second. Tsubame knew it was an eclipse, but Yahiko saw it as a sign. "Tsubame, It's Kaoru!" Yahiko exclaimed as he turned and ran as fast as he could. "Hurry Yahiko, I'll meet you there later!' Tsubame cried but Yahiko was already out of sight. She knew something had happened, but was praying that she was wrong.  
  
Violent coughing sounded from Kaoru's bedroom. "Yoko, Get the medicine! Sano, Boil some water! Kenji! Go get some ice!" Megumi ordered as she made her way to Kaoru's bedside. "Here Kaoru, drink this." Megumi said giving her a glass of water, "Coughing will only make it worse." Everyone was in the room, praying for Kaoru's well being. "Gomen nasai. I can't help it. It just comes and it hurts so bad," Kaoru said as Megumi laid her back down, "Kenji?" "Rest." he said, grabbing her hand and closing his eyes. "No it's okay. I had better talk while I can, ne?" Kaoru said with a hint of laughter. "Mother, please." Kenji pleaded squeezing her hand harder. "Live well, Kenji." Kaoru said, a smile shining on her face. Her strength had been taken with those words. Another fit came on and she tried to cough. Nothing came out. Her face froze and her breathing ceased. Yoko started sobbing uncontrollably. Sano sat like a statue trying to escape from what just happened. Kenji stared at the hand he held onto so tight. Megumi was about to let tears fall when the door flung open with a panting Yahiko standing in the doorway. "Is she resting?" Yahiko asked Megumi. She just closed her eyes and looked down. Yoko then continued sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Yahiko." she said as the tear finally fell. "Kaoru's gone." Yahiko just turned around, walked out the door, and sat on the porch staring off to nowhere. Kenji looked at Yahiko. He could see that Yahiko was holding back tears. He had never seen Yahiko like that. He looked at everyone else. Yoko and Megumi were crying and Sano was in a statue state. 'Don't worry mother, I'm not sad. I know you're happier where you are, living with father and looking at the sakuras. I'm sorry I wasn't around more and that I was a terrible son. I will live my life helping others for you, mother. Hopefully it will make up for my follies.' Kenji thought as he put his mother's hand back to her side. Without knowing a couple tears escaped Kenji's eyes. For a few moments everyone at the dojo was sad, save the bright smile that shone on the faces of Kenji and his mother.  
  
Tsubame had run as fast as her work uniform would allow. 'Yahiko has probably been there for a good while by now. I hope everything's fine.' She thought as she saw the dojo gate. The gate stood wide open. She walked in as Sano was walking out. "Afternoon, Sagara-san." Tsubame said politely. He made no reply and just walked on by. 'Oh, it just couldn't be.' Tsubame thought as tears instantly appeared on her eyes. She, then saw Megumi walking out of Kaoru's room. One look at Megumi expression told her everything. Megumi walked over and gave Tsubame a sisterly hug. The two stood and cried over their loss.  
  
Back in his room at the Akabeko, Yahiko sat at a table with a piece of paper and a brush. He began writing.  
  
"To Everyone at the Aoiya," 


End file.
